Katey Cooper
Katherine 'Katey' Cooper is a major heroine in the Billy Hatcher cartoon series. After moving in Billy's neighborhood, she became a hero of Morning land and helps fight against Dark Raven and his forces. ''Appearance, abilities and personality: Katey is a young girl ten years of age with dark brown hair and eyes. In the human world, her attire consists of a very simple tan dress, yellow sneakers, and white and pink socks. In Morning land, she wears a very unique chicken suit consisting of a helmet with orange circles and red chicken combs, a robe-esque dress with a belt around her waist and red high heels. She doesn't have any powers when she has her suit off, but with her suit on she becomes increasingly powerful. She also gains the same abilities that Billy, Rolly, Chick and Bantam do when they enter Morning land. Katey is shy and very sheepish, especially when it comes to meeting new people. Her voice is usually a hushed whisper and rarely does she ever raise her voice at anyone. She developed a secret crush towards Billy and does everything in her power to make herself noticeable to him, meaning that she maybe tenacious and above all else, courageous towards her friends and her grandmother. History:'' Early life Katey was born in Tucson sometime during summer. Her grandmother took custody of her after both her mother and father left for reasons unknown. Under Grandma Cooper's loving care, Katey became a good natured if not quiet young girl who didn't speak up during conversations. Meeting new friends Both she and Grandma Cooper decided to move to Colorado springs after thinking that living in a city full of brazing thieves was too much. During one of their travels, Katey developed a fear of crows that stuck with her wherever she went. The Coopers finally arrived at their destination and the first person to greet the new neighbors was Grandma Cooper. Katey spoke up after two failed attempts to introduce herself, mainly because she found Billy attractive. She then began to spend more time with the other kids, thinking that she and her grandmother found the perfect place to live. Becoming a hero After visiting a mall with Rolly, she suddenly found Billy fighting against Dark Corvo who had learned new spells in his spare time. Noticing Katey's fear of him, Corvo mocked the young girl with the choice of running away or staying and dying by his talons, angering Billy who was watching the entire thing from a few feet away from the crow and girl. Corvo dodged a kick from the angered Hatcher and attempted to use his new dark spear attack. Katey pushed Billy out of the way and held his head down as debris fell on the two. Corvo called Katey a hopeless little girl and said that if she interfered again, he would give her a painful excruciating death. Katey soon shuddered and began to repeat "crows are monsters" in a hushed whisper. Billy snapped her out of her shock and thanked her for saving his life, to which Katey smiled sweetly and sheepishly said it was not a problem. Billy and the rest of his friends suddenly got the idea of taking her to Morning land and the realm of chicken shocked her beyond belief. Menie-Funie appeared in a light and explained that her action of saving Billy from Corvo made her a worthy hero of Morning land, to Katey's complete shock. After getting her own chicken suit, the elders put her through a training course and she managed to beat Bantam's best time record (even though she destroyed half of the obstacle course in the process.) Her training was interrupted when Billy got intel from Kurra that Dark Raven was at the Dino mountain mines. Wanting to help, Katey tagged along and, while helping, accidentally caused a cave in that trapped her and Kurra on one side of the mine. She thanked what she thought was a Morning lander, but was terrified to see that Kurra was a raven. As Kurra was about to explain, they heard footsteps running past and the two saw Raven going through a tunnel on the far left. Katey, reluctant to help a crow, helped Kurra trapped the king of crows only for him to turn the tables on the young heroes. Watching Kurra get severely beaten, Katey finally stepped up and defended the prince of darkness from the onslaught. Raven, impressed that Katey swallowed her fear of crows, said that they will 'be in touch' and disappeared in a veil of darkness, leaving the young girl to help Kurra tend to his injuries. The two found a way out of the mines and returned to the Forest village where Kurra told everyone that Katey protected him from Raven, despite her fear and dislike of crows. Katey stated that she did it because Kurra was a friend and that she didn't want to see any friend hurt, crow or not. She sat down with the crow prince and stated that she meant everything she said, making Kurra smile in a caring way towards the newest hero of Morning land. Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Females